El ff del milenio:Jessica Jewer
by Tania Chang
Summary: please eviews!ya el summary nu m importa!i want reviews!friends, don de la belleza toma forma, lolit y toos los k les deje eviews please entren!
1. Notas de la autora importante

+*+Notas de la autora+*+

Holas, aki stoy yo...dnuevo, tal vez naie tendra ganas d leer este ff despues ya millones k ahy aki pero veran que este es muy diferente a toos...

Antes de ponerles un Adelanto kiero decirles una cuantas cosillas k son muy pero muy **importantes.**

No soy Sheakspere ni tampoco soy Charles dickens y muxo menos J.K Rowling estos personajes al igual que la historia son mios, son parte de mi imaginacion, tal vez tome prestada la idea y se nombran unos tres o cuatro personajes aki y un pedacito pero l;a idea original no es ni Howarts ni Harry potter.

Tambien m parecio muy bien hacer **una** protagonista, m harte d k los muxaxos s lleven too l credito(jajajaja xiste xiste) weno, m gusto hacer algo fuera d lo comun, no una chica delicada, ni hermosa ni tampoco Nerd, una xica-xico o mari-macho komo s dice, weno esto s algo fuera d lo komun, y si tampoco sta xica s va a llevar toos los gustos, ella no kiere star en el colegio ste, aunk s muy curiosa...weno, ahora les stoy diciendo muxas kosas ya, los dejo con el Adelanto.

Jessica, o Jessy es la chica varonera mas popular de todo valle del norte, juega con la pelota como una verdadera jugadora en un mundial, siempre tiene algo que decir, pero guarda un oscuro pasado, vive un dificil presente y le espera un terrible futuro.

Despues de recivir la carta de Noxton la escuela de magia y hechiceria sudamericana, ocultada en su provincia, misiones su vida da un vuelco terrible, se afronta con una nueva vida muy extrania para ella, debe ocultar todo esto a sus mejores amigas, Juanita y Laura y cuidar su secreto sin que su peor enemiga lo descubra....

Jessica encuentra nuevos amigos y alguno que otro enemigo, descubre nuevas habilidades, e investiga misterios, pero con dos metas, una que ni siquiera ella sabe que esta oculta desde que nacio, y otra demostrar que es una chica excelente, no solo en el futbol......

Jejeje k les parecio? Ahora les digo k hasta k no hayan dos tres o cuatro(5, 6 7 8...25!jajaja xiste solo hasta cuatro) reviews no lo empiezo, los kapitulos dependen d mi wen humor y esto tmb d los reviewsssssss!!!

Asi k espero respuestaaaaaas!!

P.D:las letras f y r no salen siempre y la enie no la tngo asi k no solo es k soy burra ap!!

Saluitos a tooooooooos!!


	2. La noticia menos esperadaC1

Capitulo 1:La noticia menos esperada   
  
Una maniana de diciembre una nina nacio, chillaba como los dioses y tenia unos gigantes ojos marrones almendrados y unos pelitos castanios en su pequenia cabeza, la llevaron a una sala donde la limpiaron y la vistieron, mientras tanto en la habitacion de la madre, ella y su esposo entablaban una conversacion:   
-Amira no podremos mantenerle esto en secreto....   
-Lo se pero no quiero que lo sepa...al menos hasta que este preparada.   
-Cuando sepa lo que de verdad es se lo diras?   
-No...   
-Amira ella tendra que saberlo algun dia....   
-Lo se, pero yo sabre cuando es el momento.   
-Y que te dijo Bobelic?   
-Me mando una carta de felicitaciones...   
-La verdad no se porque te felicita el no queria que este dia sucediera...   
-Es un hipocrita...   
-Mi amor antes de que ella sepa lo que realmente es...quisiera saber si...tu me amas de verdad?   
-Estas bromeando?claro que si, te prohibo dudar ni un solo momento!   
-Aunque sepas lo que de verdad soy?

-no me importa...  
Madre y padre se besaron, despues de una hora Jhonatan desperto a Amira para ver a su hijita.   
-Se llamara Jessica!   
-bien Amira, un muy bonito nombre...

-hola Jessica como estas?  
Amira le dijo a su hijita sonriente pero esta no hacia mas que observar su extraniomundo a su alededor, pero dio vuelta su pequenia cabeza y le dirigio una sonrisa, hija y madre estuvieron sonriendose un buen rato hasta que la sonrisa de la madre se fue disipando.   
-claro que no estas bien!-le lloro-Jhon!!-empezo a gritar en llantos-Jhoon!!   
-no Amira, todo esta bien...   
-porque a nuestra hijita, porque?me quiero morir!!me quiero morir!!-Amira saco un cuchillo, Jhon trato de pararla pero ella se corto las venas del brazo derecho.   
-Noooooooooo!

Amira grito y su grito retumbo por toda la habitacion, Jhon todavia estaba durmiendo.

-Amira, todo esta bien-se dijo a si misma-eso ya paso, tu estas viva y Jessy esta bien.

Amira, Jhon y sus hijos vivian en Argentina, misiones, en el pueblito valle del norte, en la calle Flores.

Jessica era una ninia especial, tenia unos hermosos ojos marrones almendrados con destellos verdes, un pelo rubio con unos bucles, petisa, flacucha. Se vestia como un varon, siempre con esa ropa grande y remeras de futbol, parecia mas pequenia de lo que era. Era muy gritona, pero tenia una voz muy linda y cantaba hermoso, era muy popular en su escuela, no habia ni uno que no la conozca y salia todos los dias a jugar para volver toda sucia, lo unico que le gustaba a las chicas de ella eran sus unias lo que le causaba mucha gracia ya que no se las cuidaba y estaban llenas de barro y suciedad. Ella era muy simpatica, fiel, defendia a sus amigos a muerte, rebelde, un poco caprichosa y en ocasiones arrogante. Tambien era muy rapida, agil, de muy buenos reflejos y era, aunque sus notas no lo demuestren, muy inteligente. Tenia una gran afiscion a los peligros, siempre con la adrenalina alta; le encantaban los deportes extremos, le tenia miedo a lo extranio y aunque su madre le reproche muy pero muy desordenada.

-aaaaaaaaaaahumm buenos dias cuchuchula-le dijo a su perra Agy-hoy vamos a salir a correr que te parece?-Agy ladro y movio la cola en senial de asentimiento-muy bien, entonces dejame desayunar que no puedo salir con el estomago vacio, ademas amiguita no seria muy comodo salir en pijama!

Jessica bajo las escaleras lentamente y con los pelos parados, a la cocina. alli estaba su padre leyendo un diario y su madre lavando los platos.

-ayer escuche ruidos extranios-dijo mirando a su madre de reojo-ustedes escucharon algo?

-No yo no, y eso que estuve bien despierto toda la noche.

-bien despierto baah-se decia Jessica a si misma-ni siquiera si hubiera empezado una Guerra afuera en nuestro jardin, o una grua lo hubiera metido en un charco de lodo el seguiria roncando como un cerdo- tendria que averiguar porque su madre habia gritado en el medio de la noche. Pero despues concentro todo su cerebro en untar con la menor cantidad de mantequilla su tostada.

-porque no ahorras tus fuerzas en tu apariencia en ves de tu tostada?

-porque no te guardas tus palabras para ti misma, ya tengo la edad para decidir quien soy, no?

-quieres saber la verdad?- dijo su madre aprensiva-no.

-bueno, entonces dejame pensarlo en paz.

-puede ser que siempre tengas algo para contestar, y nunca te calles? porque tienes esa mania?

-Yo no creo que sea una mania si no una habilidad-dijo Jessica divertida.

-A ya, tu y tus habilidades, no te son suficientes las que tienes?

-No lo se, como todavia no he decidido quien soy no he contado mis habilidades...

Su madre dio un bufido de resignacion, Jessica siempre tenia algo para responder, siempre decia la ultima palabra, eso ponia nerviosa a su madre y contenta a ella, ya que siempre tendria la razon.

-que ahy de nuevo hoy pa?

-nada, como siempre, choques robos...-dijo su padre un poco nervioso.

-dejame ver...

-no tienes porque sacarmelo de la mano

Jessica sabia cuando su padre le estaba ocultando algo y ese era uno de esos momentos, trato de quitarle el diario pero no pudo, lo unico que pudo ver es un diario que estaba escondido tras del diario "el noticiario" trato de ver que diario era pero no reconocio, lo unico que diviso fue la palabra paginas...paginas amarillas serian?pero no pueden entrar en el diario, esa tabla de telefonos era mas grande y pesada que el portafoleo de su padre.

-Basta Jessica, se mas delicada, me daniastes!-su padre estaba enfadado-se mas femenina.

-ah ya se lo que tu quieres...-dijo Jessica, y se paro enfrente de su padre, se ato la remera de pijama y le quedo corta y se le podia ver la panza, agarro una cereza que tenian la frutera de la mesa la mordio y se la paso por los labios asi le quedaron rojos, se levanto el pelo, inflo la panza, movio el trasero a un costado y dijo con voz chillona:

-Oooooooooh senior Jewer su hija me ha estado molestando hoy, tengo miedo de salir a la calle!

-basta Jessy! Miranda es una muy buena chica, y ademas le pegastes una patada!

-bueno, pero tu no sabes porque le pegue una patada...

-no ahy ninguna razon para que le pegues una patada!

-papa mejor calla.

-tu padre no se calla nada, todas esas cartas del colegio por haberte peleado a las pinas!

-se estan deshonrando los dos...

-jovencita, eres mi hija y deceo que actues como tal, y te digo que no le pegues a esa chica, ya que no tienes ninguna razon para hacerlo!!

-tengo solo dos razones para hacerlo, una es su nacimiento, fue los peor que pudo haber pasado , cada vez que la pateo le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad.

-a ver senorita y cual es la Segunda razon?

Jessica tomo un sorbo de su café, lamio su bigote y dijo tranquila, como lo habia estado toda la charla al contrario de sus padres que estaban rojos de ira:

-porque me dijo que mi madre se arrastraba para conseguir un poco de dinero y que mi padre era un arrogante pero que no tenia ni una pizca de cerebro, y que, despues de tener unos padres asi que se podria esperar de sus hijos.

Tomo otro sorbo calmadamente mirando fijamente a los anonadados ojos de sus padres, se limpio con una servilleta y dijo:

-bueno, ahora saben la clase de basura que es, aparte de la que ya tiene en el cerebro...y ahy muchisimo mas cosas que me dijo, que nunca les conte y que no querran saberlas.

-pero, Jessy porque no nos dijistes?-dijo su madre anonadada-porque no nos dijistes antes de todo lo que pasaba?

-porque no queria darle el gusto de mostrarle que me molestaba, que no podia arreglarme sola y que corria atras de mami y papi- tomo el ultimo sorbo, levantandose y dejando el vaso en la pileta cuando estaba en la puerta de la cocina termino-ademas no queria arruinarles la imagen de la perfecta Mirandita.

Jessy estaba retorcida del placer, al fin sus padres no tenian porque compararla con esa basura, incluso las ratas escapaban de aquella mutacion parecida a un ser humano.

Subio denuevo las escaleras energicamente se puso la remera y los pantalones de Argentina y miro por la ventana a la soleada maniana. Su jardin era tan hermoso como siempre su perra estaba abajo esperandola con la correa en la boca y moviendo la cola pero despues de un rato la perra abrio la boca y fue al lado de el rosal que estaba enfrente de la piscina y ladro feliz, moviendo la cola. A Jessy le parecio que esa no era la conducta normal de su perra, ella no se encariniaba con Rosales por ahy...y penso que de aseguro algo habia alli. Brrr con solo pensarlo le dio escalofrios...

Se puso medias y zapatillas, se peino y recogio su pelo en una coleta bien alta y firme.

-Jessy!!!Puedes calmar a esa perra?-su hermano mayor Tony golpeaba la pared-ayer me fui a una fiesta y quiero dormir!!

-O.K!!

Dijo Jessica reprimiendo la risa, ella sabia que estuvo en el psicologo con mama aunque el trate de esconderlo...

Estaba saliendo cuando, una figura de pelo largo lasio y pelirrojo en pijama se le aparecio en frente.

-Jessy, vas a sacar a Agy?

-Si...

-Puedo ir contigo?

Jessy no sabia, su hermana pequenia era muy maricona...no podia correr como ella y siempre se caia, pero la queria muchisisisimo, como si fuera su bebe...despues de la muerte de su hermano Tomas que era de la misma figura que ella se habia encariniado mucho con ella, ella y Tony eran adoptados los habian adoptado despues de la muerte de Tomas y Jessy seguia pensando que sus padres lo habian hecho para reponer el hermano que nunca tuvo por ese ataque de asma y cancer de pulmon, pero ella los queria muchisimo.

-Sabes que Sheyla? Yo ire a pasear a Agy mientas tu desayunas y te prepares para salir, cuando ya estes lista yo estare en la puerta e iremos por un dulce con Agy, que te parece?

-Siiii!!

-Pero...tendras que lavarte bien los dientes, tu no quieres tener caries como Tony.

Y de pronto se escucho una voz del cuarto de entre el de Jessica y Sheyla:

-Mentirosaaaaaaa!!yo no tengo carieeeeees!!

-No era que intentabas dormir porque habias ido a una fiesta?a menos que no sea cierto...

Se escucho un distante "maldita seas..." y Jessica se despidio de Sheyla y de sus padres y salio de la casa para buscar a Agy que todavia estaba lamiendo el rosal.

-Agy! Bonita, ven aqui!

Pero Agy seguia ladrando...

-Agy, vamos!!

Al fin Agy agarro su correa y se fue hacia Jessica moviendo su cola, Jessica desconfio del rosal junto a la piscine desde ese mismo instante.

-Maldita planta, si escondes algo no te riego por tres semanas!me escuchastes?

-Con que, hablando con las plantas Jessica, no pense que podrias caer mas bajo.

Miranda estaba ahy mirando con sus negros ojos ijamente a los de Jessica, con su remera corta y su corto jean, su poca obesidad aunque mas de la de Jessica resaltaba mas que nunca, sus labios tenian ese tono rojo sangre su mano estaba puesta en su cintura del lado que su trasero, mas grade que su cabeza dos veces, estaba levemente inclinado, su pelo Negro alborotado estaba recogido de una forma rara, como si alguien lo estuviera sosteniendo con una mano, ya que la mayoria caia por sus hombros.

-ya estoy hablando contigo...

-me comparas con una planta?

-ahy perdon tienes razon, eso seria insultar a la planta.

-tu no sabes lo que SI seria un insulto a la planta.

-si que lo se...decir que ella tiene el mismo intelecto que ti.

-creo que no dijistes la frase adecuada, hablar contigo seria un gran insulto a la planta.

-dudo, porque si no te distes cuenta, las plantas no hablan, ay ay ay amiguita caistes muy bajo, ves que es mejor hablar con una planta al menos ella distingue en lo real e irreal.

Jessica se fue, despues de indignar a Miranda la chota de la banda se le habia hecho el dia, salio corriendo de la calle Flores y entro a la plazita de la calle Peron.

-Vamos Agy!

Su perra corria tras ella, aunque Agy era muy joven y energica, Jessica era muy veloz, llegaron a la plazita y Jessica se encontro con varias personas.

-Hola Jessica!

-Hola Juani!

Su amiga Juanita, alta de pelo cortito hasta los hombros de color maron con mechones rubios, ojos azules y piernas flacas estaba tambien en la plaza con su pequenia caniche Lackie, Lackie era una pulga al contrario de Agy, que era una Golden Retriver, gigante a pesar de su poca edad.

-Hola Lackie!-Dijo Jessica acariciando a la perra de Juanita- se esta poniendo mas gorda!

-Si, dentro de unos cuantos meses ya tendra la cria...

-pero no regales a los cachoros!al menos aprovecha de que esto paso, vendelos!-Jessica miraba la cara extraniada de Juanita que sabia que ella ea una maniaca por los animales-jajajajaja si te vieras la cara, que estabas pensando?no lo tomes en cuenta!claro que ni los vas a regalar ni tampoco venderlos!

-mi mama quiere regalar...

Juanita saco la mano y fue marcando con los dedos:

-uno a mi prima y mi tia, otro a su mejor amiga, otro a la abuela, que extraniamente le pidio, otro a su prima, otro a nuestra vecina...

y asi siguio contando hasta llegar a doce(con ayuda de las manos de Jessica)

-...otro a un amigo de papa de un criadero de perros y listo!

-que piensa de Lackie? Que da a luz perros con la misma frecuencia que libera su hidratacion?

Juanita se encogio de hombros y Jessica dijo:

-bueno...yo tengo que seguir paseando a Agy, y tambien tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Sheyla empiece a lloriquear.

Jessica se despidio de Juanita y salio corriendo con Agy, de repente se choco contra alguien.

-Hola Jessica.

-Hola Sr. Bobelic.

El senior Bobelic era un "amigo" de sus padres, era muy extranio, ella y sus hermanos lo sorprendieron una vez en su casa hablando con su padre con una extrania capa amarilla y una enorme "B" roja en el medio, desde ese dia lo llamaon entre ellos "SuperBobo". Bobelic tenia el pelo de color Negro, largo atado en una coleta, frios ojos azules, era alto y era un poco musculoso, sus padres lo odiaban y no frecuentaban contacto con el, se odiaban entre ellos pero adelante de los chicos aparentaba no hacerlo.

-insisto en que me llames Bob.

-bueno Sr. Bob, lamento entretenerlo pero yo ya me tengo que ir, adios.

Jessica se fue corriendo con su perra por la plaza, y no volvio a casa hasta que encontro a unos amigos de ella y los sorprendio con un teatro de jueguitos con la pelota.

Cuando llego a su casa Sheyla la estaba esperando en la puerta, tan solo le dijo:

-Ya es hora de almorzar.

-bueno, mejor, entonces cojeras el dulce como postre.

Sheyla y Jessica salieron al kiosko y se encontraron con Mariano, el novio de Sheyla. Jessica tenia envidia de su hermana, como podria tener 6 anios y ya tener un novio, en cambio ella, de 10, nunca habia tenido un novio en toda su vida, todos los chicos de los cuals habia gustado la rechazaban porque era muy varonil, es que todos los chicos la veian como "un amigo" mas y no como una ninia. Ella igualmente siempe pensaba que esas cosas de los novios eran perdidas de tiempo, porque perder el tiempo llendo a comer un helado cuando puedes salir a jugar al futbol.

-Hola Shey.

-Hola Mari.

Sheyla le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mariano, este se puso Colorado y saludo a Jessica, esta le respondio con notable indiferencia y le susurro al oido:

-cuida mucho a mi hermana.

Despues de volver a casa comieron el almuerzo, Jessica habia programado lo que diria acerca de lo que se esconde en el rosal junto a la piscine.

-Esta rico?-pregunto su madre-Sheyla, el agua esta bien?

Sheyla que tenia una mania con el agua, vivia siempre rodeada de vasos, porque uno estaba contaminado, otro tenia un pelo y el otro tenia una mancha de salchicha(aunque las salchichas no dejen manchas tratables como para definirlas).

-Esta agua me gusta mami!sigue comprandola!

Tony y Jessica se rieron y Tony dijo:

-Sheyla esta es el agua que dijistes ayer que tenia muestras radioactivas!

-aaaaaaah...de verdad las tiene, pijs, ya no me gusta.

Su madre le lanzo una Mirada de censura a Tony y Jessica opto por cambiar de tema al que de verdad le interesaba.

-Mama, papa, se dieron cuenta de la conducta extrania de Agy.

-Agy, comportandose extranio-pegunto su padre extraniado.

-y tu hablando de cosas extranias, por favor lo unico que falta es que digas que no tienes lo que decir-su hermano Tony, que conocia el miedo de Jessica a lo anormal.

-bueno...el asunto es que...la encontre ladrando y lamiendo el rosal junto a la piscine...

-el..el rosal junto a...la piscine dijistes?-pregunto su padre nervioso-porque a de haber algo Escondido alli?-Jessica notaba que de verdad habia algo alli.

-jajajaja conociendo las exageraciones de Jessica debe ser su regalo de navidad con olor a comida de perro escondido alli-Tony se moria de la risa-es una sorpresa-decia la madre de Jessica, aunque ella penso que habia aprovechado la oportunidad de distraerla.

Esa tarde Jessica se encontraria en la piscine del club con sus mejores amigas: Juanita y laura.

Laura, al contrario de Jessica y Juanita era obesa, no mucho pero tenia sus "rollitos" como ella decia. Cuando llego a la piscina fue a los vestuarios con ellas y mientras se ponia el gorro de banio les conto del rosal y del extranio comportamiento de Agy, Juanita enconto esto divertido, pero Laura no.

-jajajaja y si es comida de perro escondida alli para que tu perra no engorde tanto?

-no seas insensible Juanita!-Laura estaba sombria.

-que pasa Lau?-dijo Jessica preocupada.

-no lo se...mi madre a veces se porta extranio...tiene una extrania mania con las lechuzas.

-lechuzas?

-si...ella misma tiene una, a veces vienen lechuzas, una vez la descubri recibiendo una carta de una lechuza...

-lechuzas que mandan cartas?-Juanita estaba al borde del ataque de risa-no sean ridiculas!

-no lo se...pero todo esto me esta poniendo nerviosa y ustedes saben que mi mama es una persona completamente sana.

-si, ademas es muy dulce y simpatica...-dijo Jessica.

-les digo algo, sin offender?para mi a las dos se les cayo un tornillo y no a la madre de Lau.

-no lo se Juani...todo esto me hace sospechar algo...una vez se encerro en el salon y empezo a hablar con la chimenea...

Juanita no podia mas, se largo a carcajadas.

-callate, ya de por si llamamos la atencion!-decia Jessica-hablando de lechuzas y de chimeneas.

-esperen...eso no es todo...

-Ahy mas? -Pregunto Juanita, y Lau la miro asustada.

-La chimenea...le contesto, con la voz de una amiga de ella.

Jessica y Juanita lanzaron miradas aterrorizadas a Lau, Juanita ya no parecia divertida.

-Una...chimenea...le contesto? -Tartamudeaba-como es eso? 

-Oye, crees que yo haria una broma de este tipo?

Las chicas salieron de el vestuario, pusieron los bolsos en unas sillas, entraron a la piscina y Juanita siguio la conversacion:

-Lau, una cosa es que tu madre sea obsesiva con las lechuzas y hable con una chimenea, pero otra es que reciba cartas de lechuzas y que la chimenea le hable con la voz de una amiga...

-No hablastes esto con tu padre?-pregunto Jessica.

-No...pense que si mi mama estaba volviendose loca entonces no seria bueno hablar de esto con mi padre.

-Como dijo Jessy, para mi tienes que hablar con tu padre, tal vez te lo explique...

Despues de eso empezaron una guerra de agua y el tema de las lechuzas que mandan cartas, y de las chimeneas que hablan fue olvidado.

Cuando Jessy volvio a casa estaba toda agarrotada, nunca habia estado tanto tiempo nadando y se acordo de lo que le habia dicho Lau y de Juani...- una vez se encerro en el salon y empezo a hablar con la chimenea... la chimenea...le contesto, con la voz de una amiga de ella... para mi a las dos se les cayo un tornillo...

Tal vez Juani tenia razon...tal vez ella tenia la misma enfermedad que la mama de Lau, aunque ella siempre fue una seniora muy sana...tal vez era algo de nacimiento, hacer cosas raras, tener presentimientos...

Jessica se acordo de la vez que tenia 8 anios y se habia resvalado...en vez de carse y romperse la cabeza aparecio parada al lado del chaco con el cual habia resvalado...ella siempre penso que le habia parecido como si ella hubiera imaginado que se estaba por romper la cabeza...pero ahora ese rosal tan extranio...ojala Lau y Juani hubieran saltado y dicho "Es una broma, tontita"porque, estaba segura, de que no dormiria esa noche.

Cuando abrio la puerta de su casa, se sintio el aroma a pizza caliente, Jessica adoraba la pizza, pero con todas esas cosas en la cabeza, no podria dormir ni en una semana, su madre noto esto.

-Jessy, no terminastes de comer tu primer pedazo y nosotros ya estamos por el postre...

-no...no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Tony, esta vez se preocupo de verdad.

-Jessy, de verdad, sabemos que no estas bien...

-bueno...es solo un leve dolor de estomago.

-yo tambien tengo dolor de panza!

Sheyla queria acaparar un poco de atencion pero su padre le arruino la fiesta.

-y con razon, te comistes 4 pedazos!

-bueno, me voy a dormir...

todos saludaron a Jessy, esta subio las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto, donde Agy estaba acostada en la redonda alfombra de "Boca" el equipo favorito de Jessica.

-Agy, que ahy alli en el rosal? Y porque todos esconden algo?

Agy se levanto dio y dio un ladrido, y Jessica acariciandola dijo:

-ojala pudiera entender a los perros...

Al otro dia Jessica se levanto tarde, habia leido todas las revistas de futbol de su estante y su perra se habia dormido en sus pies.

Se desperto pensando que tooodo habia sido un mal suenio y bajo las escaleras sonriente, sus padres y su hermano ya estaban alli.

-parece que ya se te paso el dolor de panza!

Dijo su padre.

-ovbio-dijo Jessy-no se me va a quedar pegado toda la vida.

Fue a agarrar su pote de cornflackes(zucaritas) cuando descubrio que al lado de el habia una lechuza de color crema con unas plumitas marrones.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Jessy pego el grito en el cielo-vete fucha fucha pajarraco!!!!

Pero la lechuza solo se hincho en senial de indignacion, ella no se movia, su madre sonriente dijo:

-creo que tiene algo para ti...

y era cierto la lechuza tenia una carta atada en la pata, una carta con un sello, Jessica se acordo de lo que dijo su amiga una vez la descubri recibiendo una carta de una lechuza... y tartamudeo:

-u..u..unn..una lechu..za me man..do u..una carta?

Su padre y su madre asintieron, Tony estaba tan anonadado como Jessica(le tenia panico a las lechuzas), pero ella en vez de quedarse quieta mirando fijamente a sus padres reacciono de otra forma...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Salio gritando de la cocina como loca, agitando los brazos en el aire, la lechuza la perseguia, Jessica se fue a su habitacion y cerro la puerta, en la cual la lechuza se fue directo y quedo estampada contra ella. Sus padres muy preocupados salieron de la cocina y fueron al cuarto de Jessica, dejando a Tony que todavia estaba mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados en el vacio donde se suponia que su madre deberia estar sentada.

-Jessy, sabemos que todo esto para ti es muy extranio y tu le temes a esto...pero debes confiar en nosotros...

Su madre estaba tratando de animarla tras la puerta y su padre trato de sacar la lechuza que estaba pegada en la puerta.

-ellos no saben nada!-se decia a se misma- o sea que yo estoy tan loca, o soy tan extrania como la madre de Lau?-empezo a llorar y se durmio a los quince minutos de llanto.

Cuando Jessica se levanto, sentia como si hubiera dormido por dias...salio de su cuarto y vio a sus padres dormidos, uno arriba del otro, en el sillon al lado del cuarto de Jessica, bajo las escaleras y en la cocina todavia estaba su hermano sentado en su silla, pero parecia que se habia dormido sentado, Jessica miro el reloj de arriba de la heladera, habia pasado solo media hora y ella todavia estaba con el pijama puesto y el pelo todo parado, subio a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, no queria que sus padres le explicaran cuan loca o extrania era, pero fue en vano, ya que una de las maderas del pasillo crujio y por desgracia era una justo enfrent del sillon en el que sus padres estaban durmiendo.

-aahum...Jessica nos tienes que escuchar.

Jessica estaba enojada por su torpeza, ahora tendria una charla de esto...aunque ella era muy curiosa le daba miedo que fuera...ejem...anormal.

-bueno, al menos dejenme arreglarme-dijo Jessica para prolongar el tiempo.

-baaah como si eso te importara a ti...-dijo su madre.

-me es incomodo estar en pijama todo el dia-dijo Jessica reprochante.

-Amira, dejala, solo unos minutos no la mataran.

-bueno-su madre asintio de mala gana-pero apurate, que debes saber muchas cosas.

La ultima oracion no animo mucho a Jessica, ya que solo pensaba que sufria de locura prematura...

Se fue a su cuarto con paso desgarbado y lento, y se cambio lo mas despacio que pudo, tendria que prolongarlo lo mas posible, pero no pudo, porque estuvo obligada a bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina. Su hermano estaba tomando un te, aparentemente fuerte ya que se atraganto y tosio por unos minutos, su madre estaba enfrente de lo que parecia un caldero negro borboteando abajo de lo que parecia un fuego volador en la punta de la mesa. Jessica se preocupo verdaderamente por su salud mental...calderos? fuegos levitadores? Y se preparo para lo peor...

-bebe Jessy es mi pocion, te calmara.

-pocion?

-ya lo sabras...

Jessica empezo a tomar de un vaso de madera la "pocion" y sintio un calor tranquilizante por todo el cuerpo. Mientras tanto su madre y su padre hechaban a Tony y trataban de buscar las palabras correctas pero no las encontraban

-mira Jessy-dijo finalmente su madre-eres uana bruja.

Jessica escupio todo el contenido del vaso en la cara de su padre y empezo a toser...que ea una bruja?! Como podria ser una bruja!? Eso era imposible! Su madre habia terminado demasiado abruptamente...ya ni siquiera su "pocion" le servia para calmarse, pero cuando tomo el ultimo sorbo que quedaba se tranquilizo y prosiguio:

-pero...yo no puedo ser una bruja...

-si que lo eres-dijo su madre- porque yo tambien lo soy.

Eso era demasiado para Jessica.

-tu...eres...una bruja?

-si.

-y papa tambien?

-no papa es un _muggle_.

-_muggle?_

-alguien que no tiene ni una gota de sangre magica en las venas.

-pero...que tiene que ver que yo sea bruja con esa lechuza?

Su padre se acordo de la lechuza y la fue a buscar, Jessica tenia millones de preguntas que preguntar...empezo por la que mas le preocupaba.

-y que es lo que ahy en ese rosal?

-Wandaaaaa!!-grito su madre y despues de unos segundos se escucho un chasquido y una criatura extrania se aparecio al lado de Jessica.

Tenia unos enormes ojos azules, una nariz redonda unas orejas laargas y puntiagudas, su cara estaba chata y le hizo acordar a Jessica la de un tipo de perro, tenia un pelo negro bien cortito, era gordita, de un color muy rosado y llevaba un vestido blanco con lunares rojos.

-que es ella?-pregunto Jessica temerosa.

-soy la elfina domestica de esta casa mi seniorita-dijo una voz extremadamente chillona a su lado-estoy a sus servicios.

-mama...

-un elfo domestico es una criatura que hace los deberes de la casa.

-y como es que no la descubri?

-cuando tu estas dormida, ella limpia la casa, o tambien cuando tu y tus hermanos no estan, pero nunca le des ropa porque si no tendria que irse...

-irse?porque?

-porque es la forma de liberarlos, aunque Wanda no lo soportaria-dijo la elfina.

-liberarlos...o sea que eres...mi esclava?-la elfina sacudio la cabeza en senial de asentimiento, pero lo hizo tanto que sus orejas chasquearon.

Jessica recien habia notado que su padre ya habia llegado y que el chasquido no eran de las orejas de Wanda si no de ella misma ya que desde ese momento desaparecio.

-y esa carta de que se trata-pregunto.

-velo por tu misma-dijo su padre entregandosela.

Jessica vio el sobre antes de abrirlo en el destinatario decia:

_seniorita J. Jewer_

_Flores 45_

_Valle del norte_

_Misiones._

En el remitente habia un escudo de un gran aguila con cuatro palitos, o varitas que de ellos salian chispas doradas, abrio la carta muy tensa, alli habian tres papeles, saco el que le parecio de mas importancia y lo leyo:

_ Colegio Noxton de magia y hechiceria_

Director: Pepe Surry

(_Orden de la Quimera: decimo Nivel, Jefe de los Jywers, Gran Hechicero, Cabeza del comite de Kenkler, Fundador de la Confederacion internacional de Magos)_

_Querida seniorita Jewer:_

_Tenemos el gran placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Noxton de Magia y Hechiceria. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios y el permiso de salida._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no mas tarde del 30 de diciembre._

_Muy cordialmente_

Miranda Groshawk

Directora asistente.

Jessica se quedo sin habla...que eran todas esas cosas? La lechuza estaba todavia parada en la mesa.

-y esta que esta esperando?-pregunto Jessica.

-que le mandes una respuesta, Pepe sabe que tu no tienes lechuza.

-pero si ni lo conozco!-dijo Jessica extraniada, pero su madre ya estaba sacando un pergamino, una pluma y tinta de un cajon, Jessica nunca habia visto pergaminos en ese cajon.

-bueno-dijo su madre atando el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza-nadie sabe como se entera.

-genial-se dijo Jessica a si misma-al menos no soy la mas anormal.

-pero mama...tengo unas cuantas preguntas mas.

-te respondere a todo lo que pueda-dijo su madre dandole de tomar a la lechuza y abriendole la ventana de la cocina.

-bueno...la primera es...como es que con ese maldito kit de magia no me salia ningun truco?

Su madre se largo a cacajadas, Jessica no entendia porque pero luego su madre prosiguio:

-las brujas y los magos no hacen ese tipo de magia, ningun muggle puede hacer magia verdadera.

-y David Coperfild?

Al escuchar ese nombre su madre fruncio el entrecejo.

-el es un mago no muy respetado por los de nuestra clase, porque se dio a conocer para ganar dinero, haciendo pequenios trucos.

-pero si yo fuera maga, es decir yo no quiero revelarle esto a nadie.

-igualmente esto se tiene terminantemente prohibido a todos.

-y como es que David Coperfild si puede revelar que el es un mago?

-ese es otro cuento...el se dio a revelar como un muggle que sabe hacer pequenios truquillos a los que la gente los llamo magia, el actuo de una forma muy ruin y astuta.

-bueno...y que son todas esas asosiaciones a las que asiste este pepe?

-bueno, Orden de la Quimera es una orden en la cual asisten solo los magos sudamericanos mas poderosos y los niveles son los niveles de poder y de ayuda a la comunidad magica, ahy solo un mago en cada nivel y ahy 10 niveles, el 10 es el mas alto, los Jywers son un grupo muy pequenio de personas que se preocupan por el bienestar de los muggles que viven con magos, aparte del ministerio, el comite de Kenkler es un comite donde averiguan los usos de diferentes ingredientes y consiguen encontrar nuevas pociones y la Confederacion internacional de magos bueno...ya te lo dice el nombre.

-como es eso que en la Orden de la Quimera entran solo los magos sudamericanos...quieres decir que ahy mas magos en todo el mundo?

-si.

Jessica se estremecio en pensar que el mes pasado bien podria haber estado chateando con un ninio que todavia no sabia que el era mago...

Jessica saco el otro papel donde decia la lista de los materiales:

Colegio Noxton de Magia y Hechiceria 

Uniforme:

_Los alumnos de primer anio, necesitaran:_

_1.Tres conjuntos de sencillas tunicas de trabajo(color crema)_

_2.Un simple sombrero puntiagudo(color crema) para uso diario._

_3.Un par de guantes protectores(piel de dragon o semejante)_

_4. Una capa de invierno(color crema con broches azules)._

_Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre._

Libros:

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de cada uno de los siguientes libros:_

El Libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1)

_por Miranda Groshawk_

Una historia de la magia _por Bathilda Bagshot_

Teoria Magica del estudiante(2)_por Albert Shooter y Mandy felt_

Transformaciones(primer Nivel)_por Emeric Switch_

Plantas dominantes _por Ydna Levi_

Guia de Pociones y Brebajes _por Marta Vainsteiin_

Criaturas magicas(y su localizacion) _por Kida Scamander_

Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guia para la Autoproteccion _por Quentin Trimble_

Despues de leer esa lista tan extrania de libros estallaron miles de preguntas y respuestas en su cabeza:

-Asi que la Directora Asistente es tambien la escritora de ese libro de hechizos-empezo a decir una vocesita-apuesto a que tambien es la profesora-se dijo a si misma-Miranda Groshawk? Pijs ese nombre es asqueroso y de aseguro la profesora tambien lo es-se dijo acordandose de su enemiga-ehmmm que materia mas extrania hechizos-dijo la vocesita de antes-yeeeeeeees al fin no tengo matematicas con la bruja de Albertaaaa!!-se dijo a si misma contenta, por primera vez despues de ver esa lechuza.

Y asi siguio unos minutos mirando a su madre y a su padre y formulandose ventajas y desventajas de estar en ese colegio, hasta que su padre se levanto y se fue y se pregunto donde diablos venden un libro que se llama Guia de Pociones y Brebajes?!.

-Mama, donde conseguiremos todo esto?

-En el mercado de Salem.

-En el queeee?

-En el mercado de Salem.-repitio su madre.

-Y donde queda eso?

-Ya veras maniana.

Despues de esa pausa Jessica se sentia mal, y se acordo de su pobre hermanito Tomas...su madre habria podido curarle con la magia, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y su madre hablo.

-que te pasa Jessy?

-Tu!!!

-que?!

-maldita bruja, habrias podido curar a Tomy!!porque no lo hicistes?!

-Jessy-pero Jessica no escuchaba ella seguia gritando.

-tu lo matastes, lo matastes!!y tu piensas que esos dos muniecos me son suficientes como para reponer lo que tu me quitastes? O piensas que seria muy bueno para que tu conciencia quede limpia?!-Jessica estaba roja y lloraba sin parar, su, madre no pudo mas al escuchar el nombe de su difunto hijito y se largo a llorar, tirada en el suelo y Tony y Sheyla que escucharon ruidos se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina, al ver a Jessica y a su madre llorando y al escuchar la ultima frase de Jessica, Sheyla entro a la cocina y dijo tambien llorando:

-Yo no soy una munieca!

Jessica no pudo evitarlo, seguia llorando y asi se fue a abrazar a su hermana llorosa, su hermano y su madre se integraron en el abrazo y el peso de todo lo que habia pasado ese dia cayo sobre la calidez familiar de ese abrazo.

-tu no eres una munieca Sheyli, perdoname por decirlo-dijo Jessica-Tony, a ti atmbien te quiero mucho.

-nosotros tambien te queremos-dijo Tony, que pocas veces daba muestras de afecto hacia su hermana.

Jessica se disculpo con su madre, y Sheyla y Tony se fueron a ver tele en el salon dejando a Jessica y a su madre solas denuevo, Jessica se sento y su madre tambien, y siguieron hablando, pero esta vez de anecdotas de su infancia y de chistes viejos.


	3. Nu s justo!

Les keria pedir...please djen reviews, nos justo k yo trabaje pork kiero ntretener y hacer friends y no m dejen reviews...eso m da animo, please...saben como m guto hacer ste ff? M da kosa k  naie l gute mas k a mi...please....


End file.
